5 plus 1
by Nigaki
Summary: Pięć osób, które dowiedziały się o związku Jethro i Tony'ego oraz jedna, która się nie dowiedziała. Slash oczywiście.


Pierwsza: Tim

- O rany! – jęknął McGee przeciągając się na krześle. – Poszedłbym już do domu.

- To chodźmy. – zaproponowała Ziva.

- A jak wróci Gibbsa?

- Godzinę temu poszedł gdzieś z Tonym, nawet nie zauważy.

- Może jednak pójdę go zapytać.

McGee wstał od biurka i poszedł szukać Gibbsa. Nie miał kompletnego pojęcia gdzie zacząć. Zastanowił się, czy nie szybciej byłoby zadzwonić, ale szef pewnie by nie odebrał, często tak robił, gdy niczym się nie zajmowali.

Sprawdził po kolei każde z pomieszczeń, w którym mógłby być Gibbs, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. Tony też przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

Choć nie sądził, że tam go znajdzie, Tim poszedł do pokoju przesłuchań. Otworzył drzwi, ale w środku niego nie było. Zrezygnowany wyciągnął telefon postanawiając jednak zadzwonić. Już po kilku sekundach usłyszał dzwonek telefonu dochodzący z pokoju obserwacyjnego.

Tim uśmiechnął się zadowolony, w końcu znalazł szefa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie obudził swoim telefonem. Innego wyjaśnienia, co Gibbs robił tu tak późno nie widział, musiał spać.

McGee zapukał do pokoju i zaraz potem otworzył drzwi jak najciszej. Nie mylił się, znalazł szefa i przy okazji Tony'ego, ale już zaczął tego żałować.

- Cześć, Probie. – przywitał się Tony i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Gibbs z drugiej strony wyglądał tylko na zirytowanego.. Tim był jednak tak zaskoczony, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Zwracał ją za to na nogę Tony'ego, którą ten założył na biodro Gibbsa. Nie umknęła mu też ręka szefa schowana pod koszulą Tony'ego ani to, że obaj mieli rozpięte spodnie i...

- O boże. – jęknął Tim czerwieniąc się.

- McGee. – warknął Gibbs. – Wyjdź i zamknij za sobą drzwi.

Tim przytaknął i szybko umknął z pokoju słysząc jeszcze za sobą, jak Tony go pożegnał.

- Znalazłeś Gibbsa? – zapytała Ziva, gdy wrócił do biura.

- Tak, możemy iść do domu. – odparł pakując się szybko.

- Coś nie tak? Jesteś cały czerwony.

- Mam się dobrze.

- Na pewno?

Nie, nie jest dobrze, właśnie przyłapałem Gibbsa i Tony'ego na seksie!

Gdyby się nie powstrzymał, to właśnie to by teraz krzyknął.

- Tak, chodźmy.

- Zdenerwowałeś Gibbsa?

Nie odpowiedział tylko szybko uciekł z biura.

Druga: Abby

Zmęczona, ale zadowolona Abby uśmiechnęła się do swojego partnera do tańca. Byli na parkiecie od dobrej godziny i nie miała już siły na dalsze swawole.

- Dzięki za taniec. – powiedziała do Johna, mężczyzny, z którym tańczyła. Pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie i poszła odpocząć oraz czegoś się napić.

Siedząc przy barze i powoli pijąc drinka, zaczęła się rozglądać po klubie. Od miesiąca chciała tu przyjść, ale dopiero teraz dostała dwa dni wolnego, więc mogła poszaleć.

Spojrzała na parkiet, gdzie tańczyły najróżniejsze pary. Klub był dla wszystkich, więc próżno było się w nim doszukiwać tylko par heteroseksualnych, choć była ich zdecydowana większość. Mimo to Abby zauważyła wcześniej trzy pary lesbijek, a z gejem nawet przed chwilą tańczyła. To właśnie podobało jej się w tym klubie najbardziej, że był otwarty dla wszystkich. Już nawet planowała wziąć następnym razem kilku przyjaciół ze sobą, na pewno by się im spodobało.

Skoro o przyjaciołach mowa, Abby usłyszała po swojej prawej stronie znajomy śmiech. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i na samym końcu baru zobaczyła Tony'ego.

Pomyślała, że jest z dziewczyną, ale nie mogła jej dostrzec. Chciała wstać i się przywitać, ale Tony znowu się zaśmiał i pochyli w stronę swojej towarzyszki. Wtedy Abby zauważyła, że to wcale nie jest towarzyszka, tylko sam Jethro Gibbs.

Abby nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Gibbs nie tylko był w klubie, był tam z Tonym i... czy oni trzymają się za ręce, zdziwiła się.

- O jejciu. – westchnęła. Szybko zapłaciła za swojego drinka i uciekła z klubu.

Trzecia: Ducky

Coroczny bal bożonarodzeniowy w NCIS zawsze odbywał się w jakiś zaskakujący sposób. Parę lat temu główną atrakcją był zapierający dech w piersiach pokaz świateł. W tym roku również postawili na pokaz, tyle że fontann hotelowych, w którym agencja zorganizowała bal.

Ducky obserwował z zainteresowaniem salę i znajdujących się w niej gości, a było ich wielu. Agenci i pracownicy przychodzili w towarzystwie. Sam też przyprowadził matkę, by nie była sama w domu. Teraz staruszka zamęczała Jethro ciągle tymi samymi pytaniami, ale ten skutecznie znieczulał się burbonem. Przyszedł bez towarzystwa, więc teraz zabawiał panią Mallard.

Ducky zerknął w innym kierunku, gdzie stał Tony w towarzystwie kilku kolegów, w tym i Palmera, który przyszedł z dziewczyną. Tony tak jak Gibbs przyszedł sam, ale wydawał się tym nie przejmować i cieszył się z balu.

Abby przyszła ze swoim obecnym chłopakiem. Oboje byli pochłonięci tańcem.

Ziva również była z chłopakiem. Choć była Żydówką, postanowiła wziąć udział w zabawie, nie chcąc odwiedzać rodziny.

Tim przyszedł wraz z siostrą i młodszym bratem. Oboje podchodzili do ludzi i witali się z nimi, podczas gdy Tim bezskutecznie próbował ich powstrzymać przed byciem tak przyjacielskimi.

- Co za miły człowiek z tego Billy'ego.

Ducky spojrzał na matkę, która podeszła do niego z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni.

- On ma na imię Jethro, mamo. – przypomniał jej, zabierając kieliszek. Była na lekach, więc nie mogła pić.

- Zaproś go kiedyś na obiad. Miło mi się z nim rozmawiało, ale przyszedł jakiś młodzieniec i zabrał Jasona.

- Jethro, mamo. – poprawił ją znowu. – O jakim młodzieńcu mówisz?

- O tam, właśnie wychodzą.

Ducky popatrzył w kierunku wyjścia z sali, którą Jethro właśnie opuszczał w towarzystwie Tony'ego. Patolog przeżył dość lat, by wiedzieć, że nie wychodzą jako przyjaciele tylko wymykając się jak kochankowie. Potrafił to rozróżnić. Zdziwiło go jednak to, że wcześniej nic nie zauważył.

Czwarta: Ziva

Ziva przeklinała na przemian w swoim i angielskim języku. Po zamknięciu wyjątkowo trudnej sprawy i spędzeniu dwóch dni w biurze, wreszcie mogli pójść do domów. Wszyscy zapewne już tam byli, a ona co? Musiała zawrócić w połowie drogi, bo zapomniała płaszcza i komórki, która się w nim znajdowała.

Zła na swoje gapiostwo weszła do windy, naciskając przycisk piętra tak mocno, że prawie wcisnęła go na stałe. Z niecierpliwością spoglądała na licznik pięter, który zmieniał się wolniej niż zwykle, nie wiedziała tylko, czy to przez jej własną niecierpliwość, czy przez Gibbsa znęcającego się nad tą windą codziennie.

W końcu zajechała na piętro biura, w którym o dziwo wciąż ktoś był.

Gibbs stał do niej plecami, więc nie widział jej, ale nawet gdyby nie to, Ziva miała wątpliwości, czy w ogóle by ją zauważył. On i Tony, którego również dostrzegła, byli zbyt zajęci wchodzeniem sobie nawzajem do gardeł. Tak nazwała ich wyjątkowo namiętny pocałunek, który dzielili pod ścianą biura, prawdopodobnie z dala od kamer.

Ziva była zszokowana. Podejrzewała, że Tony może mieć skłonności w obie strony, ale Gibbs też? Tego, że jest coś pomiędzy nimi też kompletnie się nie spodziewała.

Tak, by jej nie zauważyli, Ziva wzięła swój płaszcz i wyszła z biura. Tony i Gibbs nawet nie zdali sobie sprawy z jej obecności.

Piąta: Jimmy

Palmer nie lubił zajmować się ciałami takimi jak to, które właśnie chował do lodówki. Ofiara została rozczłonkowana, więc wszystkie kończyny leżały kilka centymetrów od tułowia. Niezbyt miły widok.

Jimmy zamknął lodówkę i westchnął zmęczony. Cały dzień pracował sam, Ducky wyjechał na konferencję do Londynu. Do tej pory Palmer myślał, że praca patologa jest łatwa, ale dziś przekonał się, że wcale taka nie jest, a nawet nie przeprowadzał sekcji, porządkował tylko dokumenty i wypełniał zamówienia.

Zadowolony z pracy, jaką dziś wykonał, zdjął fartuch i odwiesił go przy drzwiach. Sprawdził jeszcze, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i zgasił światło. Już chwilę po wyjściu zauważył, że nie ma zegarka. Wrócił po niego oświetlając sobie drogę telefonem, nie chcąc już zapalać światła. Znalazł zgubę dopiero w chłodni.

Zakładał zegarek na rękę, gdy usłyszał, jak drzwi do kostnicy się otwierają.

- Mówiłem ci, że Gremlin poszedł już do domu. – usłyszał znajomy głos Tony'ego.

Jimmy odetchnął z ulgą. Bał się, że to ktoś obcy.

- Tak, mówiłeś.

Natychmiast rozpoznał drugi głos należący do Gibbsa. Ale co obaj agenci robili o tej porze w kostnicy?

- No to teraz możemy się zabrać do roboty.

Palmer wychylił się ostrożnie i zajrzał do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Uszy go nie myliły. Na stole sekcyjnym siedział Tony, a Gibbs stał pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami.

Nie widział zbyt wiele, ale miał wrażenie, że dłoń Gibbsa sunie wzdłuż uda Tony'ego, który rozpinał szefowi koszulę.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu się na to zgodziłem. – powiedział starszy z agentów.

W nikłym świetle z korytarza, sylwetki jego i Tony'ego były słabo widoczne dla Palmera, ale tego jednego ruchu DiNozzo nie mógł przegapić.

Tony zawinął nogi wokół bioder Gibbsa i przyciągnął go nimi mocno do siebie. Jego ręce też nie próżnowały, bo ściągnął nimi koszulę szefa i rzucił ją na podłogę.

- Bo lubisz uprawiać ze mną seks. – wyszeptał namiętnie Tony.

Jimmy poczuł się niezręcznie. Już i tak był zażenowany tym, co widzi, a to był dopiero początek. Nie mógł już jednak wyjść, to byłaby najgorsza rzecz, jaką mógłby zrobić w tej sytuacji, pokazać obu mężczyznom, że zostali przyłapani. Nie chciałby z nimi przebywać po tym fakcie, kto wie, co mogliby mu zrobić.

Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że żaden z mężczyzn nie jest zbyt wokalny.

- Jesteśmy w prosektorium, Tony, trudno tu o odpowiednią atmosferę do seksu. – zauważył Jethro, ale w oczach Palmera sam nie wierzył w ten argument. Młody patolog co prawda nie widział jego dłoni, ale był pewny, że nie trzyma ich przy sobie. Potwierdził to chwilę później Tony mruczący z zadowolenia.

- Nie podnieca cię sama lokalizacja? Bo mnie bardzo.

Teraz była kolej Gibbsa, by wyrazić zadowolenie poprzez pomruk.

- Przyznajesz, że podniecają cię trupy, DiNozzo?

- Nie, podniecasz mnie ty. Lokalizacja, to tylko dodatek, a ta ze względu na niską temperaturę pobudza do działania Trzeba się rozgrzać, nie uważasz?

O boże, jak długo to może potrwać, zastanawiał się Palmer, coraz mocniej odczuwając zimno, o którym mówił Tony. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu wytrzyma zanim zacznie szczękać zębami tak głośno, że obaj agenci go usłyszą.

- Chcesz zimna, tam masz chłodnie.

- O nie, tylko nie to. – szepnął do siebie Jimmy. Gdyby tu weszli, byłoby po nim.

- Tam jest za zimno.

Co za ulga, odetchnął Palmer.

- A tu nie jest?

- Jest odrobinę zimno, ale jestem pewien, że poradzisz sobie z tym.

- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, DiNozzo.

- Na szczęście ty mnie znasz równie dobrze.

Następne półtorej godziny – Palmer co chwilę patrzył na zegarek – Jimmy spędził na słuchaniu całej gamy westchnień, stęknięć i jęków pochodzących od obu mężczyzn. Nie były one bynajmniej ciche, zwłaszcza te ostatnie, a akustyka też nie pomagała.

W końcu obaj agenci wyszli, ale Palmer jeszcze długo nie mógł się ruszyć, zarówno z zimna, jak i z szoku. O dziwo nie myślał o tym, co widział, nie zupełnie, raczej o tym, kiedy do diabła Tony i Gibbsa zostali parą i kto o nich wie.

**I jedna, która się nie dowiedziała: Vance **

Vance nie lubił, gdy musiał przesiadywać dłużej w pracy, niż było to konieczne. Miał rodzinę i chciał poświęcać jej więcej czasu. Już nawet nie pamiętał ile razy odmówił czegoś dzieciom tylko dlatego, bo musiał siedzieć dłużej w pracy.

- A mogłem wybrać inny zawód. – westchnął zamykając swoje biuro.

Przechodząc obok sali konferencyjnej usłyszał dziwny hałas.

Spojrzał na zegarek, było za wcześnie na sprzątaczkę i za późno na jakichś pracowników. Dobre dwie godziny temu wszyscy poza dyżurującymi agentami i ochroniarzami poszli do domów.

Vance otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do sali, ale w środku nie było żadnych ludzi, tylko parę dokumentów na stole i jakaś teczka na podłodze.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że to ona musiała narobić hałas, podniósł ją i odłożył na stół. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na całą salę nim wyszedł. Gdyby zdecydował się sprawdzić wszędzie, znalazłby schowanych w szafie Gibbsa i Tony'ego, którzy szczerzyli się do siebie, jak głupi, a kilka chwil po wyjściu dyrektora roześmiali się na cały głos.


End file.
